1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflation device, and more particularly to a portable emergency instant inflation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable objects such as life rings and inflatable boats are convenient to carry due to their light weight. But if no inflation or pumping device is available, it will be difficult to inflate an inflatable object. While it is possible to inflate a life ring by blowing air into it it is impossible to inflate an inflatable boat in this way. Even if a conventional inflation or pumping device is used, it will take quite some time to fully inflate the inflatable boat. For car tires, they may require specialize pumping devices. Inflation or pumping devices are often bulky and inconvenient to carry. Therefore, people will usually inflate the inflatable in advance rather than carrying the inflation or pumping devices with them when going out.